Memory Of The Angel
by rikusmine
Summary: a story made by my friend Maximus Goreham. enjoy!


**Memory Of The Angel**

**For Daryl**

**By Maximus Goreham**

Chapter I 

Ride The Lightning

Two people stand outside the entrance to a cave, one is a man, the other a woman, both of these people though are guardians of the kingdoms, the kingdoms are spiritual realms that hold great power that keeps things in peace and existance, the man, his long silver hair and his dark armour mark him as a powerful fighter, sheathed to his belt is a fantastic sword, the woman however, was chosen by this man to be his partner, in sense they are allies, but it has been a long time since they first met, one hundred and thirty two years no less, the price to pay however for being chosen as a guardian was great, she had to sacrifice the memories of her past mortal life, so now she remembers nothing, not even her own name, she is known as the Angel Of The Keys, or Angel for short, for all this time she had been working together with the man, and as the time passed them they grew feelings of true love for one another, this only makes them closer and work harder, their lives can never be regular lives again, but at least something interesting always happens with them, at least this time it will, "So... Riku... this is that Heartless lair you told me about?" Angel asked, "Yeah... the Heartless from here have been causing havok for a while now... the sooner they are gone the better..." the man called Riku said, "Well... I think you're right there but recently don't you think the heartless have been getting a bit... I don't know... panicky?" Angel asked him, "What do you mean?" Riku asked, "Well... they've been pulling more daring stunts recently... as if they desperate to do or get something..." Angel said, "Hmm... maybe the rumors are true..." Riku said, "Rumors? What rumors? I haven't heard any rumors!" Angel said, "That's because no one hardly believes them... but the rumors say there is a kind of bounty hunter guy... another human like you and me... but they say he hunts the heartless and nobodies for no real reason at all... no one's ever got a good look at his face seeing as he has really long black hair that hides most of it... that's what the rumors say... but the strangest part is that they say he can't die..." Riku said, "What?" Angel asked, "They say no matter what heartless or nobody he fights, no matter how many times he stabbed, has magic used on him or is beaten to a pulp, he just gets up again, no sign of any stopping, as if he's... like... I don't know... a zombie or something..." Riku said, "Wow... never heard of him... Hey! Mabe we'll get to meet him one day!" Angel said, "Heh... I don't..." Riku said, "Yeah well... we better clear the cave..." Angel said as he held out her hand and a weapon known as a KeyBlade appeared in it, "So... you gonna be serious about this?" Riku asked, "Well... might as well..." Angel said as she walked towards the entrance of the cave, but then Riku grabbed her shoulder, "Wait..." he said, she stopped and looked to him, he pulled her back as a distant rumbling sound sounded and grew louded, then suddenly there was a large explosion as fire burst from the cave and something blew through the roof, a loud yell was heard, "Ya-ha-ha-ha-hoo!" they heard as something, or rather someone landed on the ground in front of them with a heavy crack, Angel put her hands to her mouth in horror as she saw it was a man who was now obviously dead, "Poor guy... he's probably from the village nearby... thought maybe he could clear the cave himself... too bad..." Riku said as he checked his pulse, "Yeah... he's dead..." Riku said, "I feel sorry for him..." Angel said, but then Suddenly the man stood up, "Ha ha ha ha ha! WOW! What an exit! Right through a stone wall! Ha ha ha!" the guy said, both Riku and Angel were stunned, "H... how... How are you alive?" Riku asked, "Hmm? Oh, hi!" the guy said, "Who are you?" Riku asked, "Hmm? Ah... well... that I can't answer..." the guy said, "Why?" Angel asked him, "Because I have no idea! Ha ha! But I call myself Darc! Have done for many years now!" Darc said, "This doesn't... wait... long black hair... long dark brown rain coat... twin revolvers as main weapons... and is alive... when... he should be... dead? Are that bounty hunter from the rumors?" Riku asked, "Bounty hunter? Ha ha! Look man, I ain't no bounty hunter! I'm a darkness hunter!" Darc said, "A what?" Angel asked, "Someone who kills things of evil for a living for stupid people..." Darc said, "Hey! Don't call her stupid!" Riku said, "I wasn't call her stupid, I was calling you stupid..." Darc said, "Hey! You're pissing me off!" Riku shouted at him, "Yeah... I tend to have that effect on people quite alot..." Darc said, Angel was struggling to keep her laughs in, "Well! She finds me funny!" Darc said, "God only knows why..." Riku said, Angel sorted herself out, "Excuse me... but how are you alive, Mr. Darc?" she asked, "Mr? Look, lass... It's just Darc... oaky? And the reason why I'm alive is because I'm already dead..." Darc said, both Riku and Angel looked to one another, "We... find that very hard to believe..." Riku said, "Okay... fine... proof!" Darc said, he unholstered one of his guns and spun it on his finger, then he pointed it to his own head, "See ya in a couple of seconds!" Darc said, "NO!" both Riku and Angel shouted as they tried to grab the gun off of him thinking that he would deffinetly die this time, but they wern't quick enough and the gun sounded, Angel wretched as blood splattered all over the ground behind Darc, he stumbled back a bit but he didn't fall, he raised his head again, in there, lodged in a large open bloody wound was the steel bullet of the gun, Darc smiled, "See? I'm alive! Well.. dead... but still awake!" he said, both Riku and Angel were horrified, "What? You wanted proof!" Darc said, "Yes... but you could of done something else other than shoot yourself in the head..." Riku said, "Oh... sorry!" Darc said as he pulled the bullet out, he handed to Riku and without thinking he took it, he pulled a grim look of disgust as he looked at the bullet covered in blood and a clear gluey substance that he could only think of as the protective fluid that surounds the brain, "What... Urlg... What about the wound?" Angel asked, "Ah... just watch!" Darc said, they watched and a few seconds later the wound closed up, then nothing was left, only the blood splatter on the ground behind him and the bullet in Riku's hand was what was left of the suicide attempt from Darc, "There... see? Un-killable and indestructible..." Darc said, Riku threw the bullet away, "I really can't believe this... I never, ever, thought you'd really exist..." Riku said, Angel was still somewhat shocked, but she looked closely at Darc as he pulled his hair out of his face, he seem somewhat very, very familliar, "You... you give me the feeling of... the feeling like I already know you..." Angel said, "Well... if we do, I have no idea! Around a hundred and thirty years ago I woke up in this wierd world... I have no memory of anything before that... all I know is that I can't die and I'm indestructible..." Darc said, "Useful abillities indeed..." Riku said, "Your friend is a little strange you know?" Darc said to Angel, "Arrggg! One more word of irritation from you and I swear I will loose my temper!" Riku roared at Darc, Darc gave a crafty smile, "No! Don't you dare!" Riku said, "Knickers!" Darc said, "THAT'S IT! LIGHTNING!" Riku yelled, "Riku! No!" Angel shouted but she was too late, a huge bolt of lightning came down and struck Darc, "Aye-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-aye!" he yelled, then it stopped, stood there, slightly blackend and smoking Darc was still smiling, "Heh ha! I just rode the lightning! _Death in the air! Strapped in the electric chair! This can't be happening to me!_" Darc began to sing a song that Riku and Angel had never heard before, but again it gave Angel a familliar feeling, "_Why do I feel like I know him?" she thought to herself,_ "What on earth are you singing?" Riku asked, "Ur... Ride the lightning by Metallica?" Darc said, "You are most deffinetly an idiot..." Riku said, "What?" Darc asked, "Never mind... Angel, lets go..." Riku said as he took Angel's hand and pulled her along, but he looked back as he found her to be heavier than usual, she was holding onto Darc's coat sleeve, "What are you doing?" Riku asked, "I like him... can't he come with us?" Angel asked, "What?!" Riku asked, "Please? I like him!" Angel said again, "Ah, I apriciate that little missy, but if I stuck around, I'd just piss of the old man there..." Darc said, "Hey! My hair is naturally this colour!" Riku said, "Heh heh! Got him!" Darc whispered, "Don't worry about me! I got my own place to go back to!" Darc said, "Yeah, Angel, come on! Leave him alone and forget about him!" Riku said, "No! If he won't come with us then I will go with him!" Angel said, "What?!" Riku said, "Hey! Come on! You don't gotta do that!" Darc said, "But for some reason I have this feeling that I know you! And I just want to stay around you for some reason!" Angel said, "Well... that's great lass... I really am thankful! But... I really gotta get to my home..." Darc said, "Then I go too!" Angel said, "Oh, crap... fine... wherever Angel goes, I go..." Riku said, "Thanks Riku!" Angel said, "Okay... come on then... it's quite a walk..." Darc said as he walked off, Angel followed him close behind, she was constantly thinking why does she feel like she knows him, and Riku followed Angel, for some reason, he really didn't like Darc.


End file.
